thepinkslipfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternative Genesis
Alternative Genesis The universe didnt start with the formation of SLA industries, and Slayers Big Picture, as history normally dictates. Beyond the big bang and the eons of evolution since then, there existed a period of trife and conflict, akin to the tales of the conflict wars. But in truth, conflict was profitable, and entire civilizations rose and fell around conflict, as is the tale of The Aldrath. When humans first migrated into the endless space, they soon encountered alien species. At first contact was hostile, and humans sought control, or rather not to be controlled. The aliens were more advanced than humans, they had more firepower, and at the time no interest in humans, beyond the mere antropoligian view. Human nature simply bore them. Humans would in the long run not be ignored, and the aliens would regret the fact that they underestimated the human drive, ambition and greed. As Earth, became White Earth, it imploded and warped while the rest of the universe watched in awe. Slayer, Intruder and Senti emerged. Soon after they began to sell The Killneck´s might, selling weapons and later created the biogenics. As Slayer worked on his big picture, other factions, especially the Aldrath watched as entire solar systems got consumed by greed as they thoughtlesly bought Slayers creations. Soon they saw the fruit of Slayers plan, and how the conflict wars violently vanished. As SLA Industries grew in power, and expanded, the other races banded together, forming an uneasy alliance known as Reckoning. Had it not been for the incursion of The Harvest and The Krell, an open war between SLA and Reckoning would have been iminent. The incursion was later called The First Purge, as the Harvest and Krell pillaged, enslaved, raped and murdered throughout the Galaxy, at first the others didnt stand a chance. Both sides realized they needed eachother to keep their enemies divided. With a common goal they almost obliterated their foes. The Harvest was forced back to their lost homeworld in far away space, for the time being, and the Krell thought extinct until recently. It was here that Slayer learned of the Reckonings power, which he rightfully feared. Desiding that mutural peace and disgust was the better course of action, the two agreed to keep out of eachothers territory. The rest is as far as Slayer concerned forgotten history. Shortly after the conflict era´s end, with The Harvest and Krell banished, Reckoning went into decline. Infighting and technology would leave the prime race,- The Aldrath, in despair. As war had taken its toll on their culture, values and hopes for the future. Their homeworld dying as would seem their once proud race was. It soon ended in diversion and several factions were expelled from their homeworld. It was the Sirens, that was the instrument of the race´s demise. They too were banished from their homeworld, leaving the Praetorians and Weavers, that to this day guard Adár- the Aldrath homeworld. While war was raging, there were civilizations who resisted the initial call of havoc. Among them were the S.E.C., who were the humans that had settled in other starsystems, and rejected Slayers promise for wealth. They formed a lasting peace with the other races, and to this day still thrieve in the Segue Systems. The race of Qurarns, had played a neutral role, and had benefitted greatly from the war. Soon after they expanded and invested in different branches of industry, that gained them the economic foothold they have to this day. The Gensi were mostly left to themselves until The Second Purge. The joyful race, almost vanished overnight, as an entire planet was seized, by a returned and rejuvenated Harvest. Only in the last minute could combined forces of S.E.C. And Custo Remnants, halt the Harvest. Though later they were forced to retreat. Here the Gensi were divided, as the original race had either migrated to other factions, hidden in tribes underground or fallen to slavery under the Harvest. The Gensi were forever changed. A large portion of them now known as Drudgers, or the enslaved race, were forever lost. The second purge, did not end. There were no great battles, no defeat or victory. The Harvest knew they were no match for the combined arms of the systems, and so slithered away into darkness. Since then, they suddenly appear, to enslave colonies, only to disappear after, without a trace. Even the Seekers mighty technology have had no luck in tracking them, they fear they are getting help from something much much more sinister. While some slaves end up being traded with the Qurarns, the majority are lost, with only horrifying guesses of their fate. While SLA Industries are busy fighting Dark Night, Thresher Inc. and lately The Krell among others, the rest of the systems have endured The Second Purge, The Scourge and an all but all-out war among the factions.